villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:JayHas/Pure Evil Proposal: Chozen Toguchi
This is a proposal about Chozen Toguchi, the main antagonist from Karate Kid 2. Who He Is? Chozen is presented as the cruel, ruthless, remorseless and disgraceful fighter in Okinawa, Japan. He seems to fit the psychiatric profile of a psychopath, a narcissist, a borderline personality, or all of three. While he seems to boast about it throughout the film, Chozen seems to have a twisted and misguided definition of honor. While he shows respect for his superiors such as his uncle only, he is heartless and disrespectful against everyone else around him, cheating the villagers of their money with ridged weights and mugging Daniel of the money he won against him in a bet Daniel won fairly, initially refusing to honor the bet he made when showing that he is a sore loser, and demands respect despite not earning it. His sense of honor may be mistaken for pride as he holds himself in very high regard despite his despicable actions, simply because he is a master of martial arts. Heinous Standards Chozen appears to have suffer from Borderline Personality Disorder, a serious mental illness that causes emotional instability and drastic measures to avoid perceived abandonment by others. This is evidenced by his severe emotional mood swings and the fact that Chozen had flew into a rage after he was "dishonored" by Daniel and deemed the only way to make it right was by spitefully killing Daniel. Chozen very likely has this disorder, as his behavior, self-image and relationships with others are hampered as a result of him also suffering from an Impulse Control Disorder. When he is "rejected" by people he deems important in his life, Chozen takes even more drastic measures to ensure he is "respected". This likely means that Chozen's twisted definition of honor has less to do with a strange and unusual moral code and more to do with an extremely unstable brain chemistry that twists the definition to whatever suits him best. Chozen is willing to act dishonorably. Examples of dishonorable acts include cheating the villagers of their money, mugging Daniel of the money he won against him in a bet Daniel won fairly, initially refusing to honor the bet he made, unwilling to help Daniel and Kumiko during the major storm also willing to let some villagers to die in the typhoon, attacking Kumiko and threatening to kill her if Daniel does not fight him and everyone who attempts to rescue her, and smacking her viciously during his fight with Daniel. He also did inflicts some grievous bodily harms to Daniel and Kumiko. Moral Event Horizon Chozen thinks that he is above the morals, and doesn’t see the error of his ways after his uncle Sato, who redeemed himself after Miyagi and Daniel rescue him in the typhoon. After Sato disowns Chozen for unwilling to help Daniel to rescue a little girl in typhoon, Chozen runs off in the storm in a rage. Eventually, Chozen went into a psychotic breakdown who intends to kill Daniel to regain his honors. No Redeeming Qualities Chozen thinks that he is a man above morals, and does not see the errors of his ways (possibly because of his upbringing by his uncle). Chozen believes that anyone who is not willing to fight regardless of the situation, whether it calls for conflict or not, is a coward and deserves death. When Chozen loses a fight, he wants to be killed by his opponent as he feels there is no honor in him living if he loses rather than redeeming himself. Some examples include him being angry at Miyagi when the latter refuses to kill him after defeating him and asking Daniel to kill him after the latter defeats him. He also express no regrets over his heinous actions like leaving a child and his own uncle to die in typhoon, including grievously bodily harms on Daniel and Kumiko during the death match. Final Verdict Chozen responds that he prefers death than live, but for Daniel chooses to let Chozen live so he could live with the humiliation of having been defeated by pressing his nose and rendering Chozen unconscious. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals